The House of The Sun: Tales of the Hyuugas
by Riana1
Summary: The moments defined us. A series of drabbles based on the House of Hyuuga.
1. paler than the moon

standard disclaimers apply

Hinata

**paler than the moon, you are still so far away**

The color of his eyes are moon pale as mine. The shade of his hair is a deeper shadow of my own. The curve of his cheek traces the same as arc as mine. We were cast from same clay, but I failed; my weakness betrayed in every unsure step and trembling phrase.

He was what I was not, what I never could be.

I named him brother but he would not answer. His silence spoke his scorn and his eyes revealed his contempt until the day I fought him. Until the day, I saw him for himself. His silence hid his sorrow and his eyes concealed his pain. 

The color of his heart was the same as mine.


	2. the rot within

standard disclaimers

Hinata

**The rot within**

It did not begin this way. Not with a kunai at the throat before a fifth birthday. Not with treachery avowed by degree of blood instead of action. Not with a house divided in of itself by its own design.

It did not begin this way. But somehow along the way, obedience replaced allegiance, tradition replaced trust, and the sake of the bloodline became dearer than the ones who carried it. The house of Hyuga has rotted from within. It will not end this way. Not with its fledgling learning to test the limits of the sky. Not with its doll discovering her own small voice. Not with its heir realizing the disgrace it not hers but her house's.

It will not end this way. Because they named the first born daughter of their line too precisely, for as much as they loathe her unfitness, she is the eldest, the heir heralded by tradition and custom, and even generations of self willed darkness can not stand against the light of the sun once it has ascended

Notes: The line 'they named the first born daughter of their line too precisely' refers back metaphors of the fledgling, doll, and the sun, all plays on Hinata's name. I fully believe in the power of names and have a little obsession in finding out their origin and significance. Hina means both young bird and doll. (No way a coincidence with all that bird in the cage mess.) Hinata translates as "a sunny place" or "in the sun." A future clue to the future of the Hyuga clan maybe?


	3. the taste of cream and kisses in my mout...

standard disclaimers.  
  
Neji/Hinata  
  
**the taste of cream and kisses in my mouth  
**  
She tasted oddly sweet, not like honey, cloying and overly rich, but a light cream. Delicious and addicting, he dimly thought as he strayed from her lips to the underside of her chin. He wondered if she liked cream in her morning coffee while he traced a path of wet kisses down the side of her throat. He pressed a smile into her bare shoulder and thought he would enjoy finding out.

Pointless drabble smut. Pure and unalterable fluff 


	4. I never saw the sea but knew the taste o...

standard disclaimers.  
  
Neji/Sakura

**I never saw the sea but knew the taste of it**

He tasted of the sea.

The tang of salt and the temptation of water that could never quench her thirst no matter how deep she drank. Still she kissed him, held him, and drank down his bitterness and sweetness in one hazy morning, not caring if she drowned, not knowing that he already had.

She tasted of sunshine.

The touch of fever warmth and the giddiness of childhood summers that washed over his head like champange bubbles, burning away all caution, all control. Still he kissed her, touched her, and clutched desparately to her brightness under in the pine grove, even has he burned, not caring she already was.


	5. words not needed

standard disclaimers.  
  
For rondaview. NejiNaru fluff.  
  
**words not needed**  
  
There are some words you can never take back. Given life by your breath and wings by your voice; once they escape your lips, they flutter away to distances you never dreamed of. There are some words you can never say. They stay locked behind teeth, beyond voice or breath, because to speak them would break you.

Then there are some words you never need to say. Because the ones that care for you, despite their incessant fondness for words, understand you underneath the sarcastic quips and heavy silences. Because the loudest one of all knows the same words that could break you- in all the right and wrong ways. Because sometimes there are no need for words. 

Only afternoon sunshine.

A shay tree.

Birdsong.

Empty ramen take-out.

And blue eyes that see more than your white ones could ever hope for.


	6. And other signs of the end of the world

The winner of the Princess Bride Challenge on naruto100. This is for pinkpuruu. She did it. I did it. It was fun.

And other signs of the end of the world

"Inconceivable!"

"That was my first thought too."

"There is no way this could happen!"

"That was my second thought, but it did and I saw it."

"Absolutely impos– you **_saw_** it!?!"

"Yeah, as much as I want to scrub that particular memory out of my mind."

"When, how, what about-?"

"During that diplomatic mission to Cloud Country before your team got back from the negotiations with Sand, I really **do not** want to know the details, Ino finally pined down Naruto and Sakura got involved with someone else recently."

"Who?"

"You. And her. Wow, I am seriously out of the loop here. You know, for someone who avoided conflict like the plague as genin you sure have a taste for high maintenance women."

"Love really does know no bounds. Still, why are you telling me this? I would have heard it from Lee seven minutes after I saw him and you are not exactly the type to indulge in gossip or take time out of your day to give me a heads up on my teammate's love life."

"I **_trying_** to do damage control. What do you think your **other** teammate is going to do when he finds out?"

"What Neji woul– aww **_hell_**."

"Exactly. I prefer intervention before the situation reaches the death and destruction phase."

"We need to break it to him gently. And at a safe distance."

"I'll have the Kagemane no Jutsu activated before you tell him."

"And I have to be the one in the line of fire. Well, better me than Gai-sensei. Could we get some ANB–?"

"A squad is already in place with medical-nin on stand-by."

"...... You think of everything don't you?"

"I have consider all angles involved when a situation of this magnitude gets thrown in my lap if I don't want it blown up in my face."

"Most be troublesome for you."

"Still we get off easy when we calm Neji down."

"Why is that?"

"I loved him dearly, but how would you like Lee for an in-law?"

Hinata/Lee sounds odd but would be really cute if only to see Neji's reaction. Emotionally repressed but cute little pricks are so much fun to **_play_** with.

Bonus if can guess who is talking.


End file.
